


The road less traveled (we’ll take it one step at a time)

by Voleyn



Series: ABCs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Levi has a sense of humor ah fuck, Light Angst, Lil' bit of smut, M/M, like just the smallest amount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleyn/pseuds/Voleyn
Summary: Snippets and flashes of Eren and Levi's relationship, this time from Eren's POV.Companion piece to We’ll walk together (I won’t let you stumble).
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: ABCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. A-E

**Author's Note:**

> Back one more time, but now the relationship and some of its moments from Eren.

**Abrasive**

The first time Eren saw Captain Levi ride by, he was awestruck by how he rode with his head held high, letting the insults and yells of the crowd slide off his shoulders as if they had no effect.

The man he saw that day is so different from the man he knew him to be now, with his caustic jokes and sharp tongue.

Eren knows how kind the man can be, and it took awhile for Eren to realize that the abrasive personality serves as a defense. Levi has known an untold amount of loss and to lose anyone close to him again would break him apart. He knows about what happened to Isabel and Farlan, watched helplessly as Levi lost Petra, Eld, Gunter and Oluo, still feels guilty, deep down, about the way he had practically forced Levi to let go of Erwin when he could have been saved.

Each time, Levi recovered and kept going, kept moving forward, but he can see that the wall around Levi’s heart became just a bit more impassible with each loss.

Yet somehow, Levi allowed Eren close, closer than anyone had ever gotten before. Right now, Eren is watching surreptitiously as Levi curses at Hanji as he helps her bandage her arm and knows that deep down, Levi is deeply terrified of losing another person he holds dear.

It is with that that image in mind that Eren prays that he can keep them all alive, because Levi’s already been shattered over and over, and he’s not sure if Levi would be able to pick up the pieces and put them back together if it happens again.

**Borrow**

_Eren likes for Levi to borrow his shirts._

The first time Eren allowed Levi borrow his shirt, (more like was forced to) it was an accident. The captain had been sitting quietly at the table in the dining hall that morning, and Eren had winced as he accidentally bumped it, making the cup slip from his hand. The hot liquid had splattered all over Levi and the dining hall became deathly silent as Levi looked down at himself.

Levi’s eyes had been steely as he raised his head and stood, pinning Eren in place. 

“Your shirt, Jaeger,” he had said, reaching out a hand.

Floundering like a fish out of water, Eren had gaped at him. “My… shirt?” he stammered.

Levi’s eyes rolled in annoyance and he snapped his fingers. “I’m not fucking walking around in a tea-stained shirt all day, brat,” he had all but growled. “Give me your shirt, go grab a new one and then report to Hanji.”

Warmth suffused his cheeks as he hurriedly slipped the straps of his harness off, feeling multiple pairs of eyes upon him. He stripped his shirt off and tentatively placed it in Levi’s waiting hand. Levi jerked his head in the direction of the barracks.

“Go on then,” he said, and Eren left as he heard Levi bark, “What are you fuckwits all staring at?”

Later in the day, Levi showed up as Hanji was explaining what she wanted to test that day, and he was indeed wearing Eren’s shirt. It was far too big for him, even with the sleeves rolled up, and it threatened to slip off his shoulder and expose pale, smooth skin. Eren carefully kept his eyes averted the rest of the day.

The next time, a branch snapped as Levi was flying by it, snagging on his shirt and ripping it. Levi once more demanded his shirt but this time, the captain changed right in front of him. Eren caught a single glance of defined muscle and smooth skin before he heard, “This isn’t a fucking peep show, Jaeger,” and had primly turned around, blood rushing to his face.

The third time it happened was a night much later, when Levi snagged his shirt from the ground and slipped it on before sliding under the bedsheets. Eren placed a small kiss to a bared shoulder before licking and nibbling at it, smiling at the small, breathy exhale he heard in response.

It wasn’t a terrible thing for Levi to borrow his shirts; in fact, in his own way, he may have even encouraged it.

**Cultivate**

_Eren sees that Levi has a plant._

There was a side to Levi that not many people got to see, Eren knew. There was the abrasive personality that many associated with Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, the one that made shitty jokes and growled threats, which was the one he most often displayed to the world and the outsiders looking in.

Then there was the sharp, serious side of Levi that everyone in the Corps knew. When the cursing died down and Levi _spoke_ , everyone listened, knew their lives depended on it. They followed him without question or conscious thought, even if they knew it would result in their deaths. 

There was the rough cursing that he directed at any recruits or soldiers that injured themselves during training, bullying them for not being careful enough and damaging government property. It was no secret that everyone knew that was the way Levi showed concern.

There were the couple of facets of Levi that were reserved only for Eren’s eyes, as well. He was well acquainted with the sensual side of him that came out in breathy gasps and begging words when Eren kissed him tenderly, hands sliding down smooth skin and cock thrusting inside him. He also knew the soft side, when Levi fumbled for his hand in the night, nuzzled his neck and murmured a soft, “Good morning,” against his heated skin.

There was the casual side to Levi that let him interact with his squad and select others, let him nurture them and encourage them to grow into the strong, capable soldiers and people he knew they could blossom into with a gentle nudge or gentle guidance in the right direction.

It was through a combination of all of Levi’s sides that he cultivated respect, and it was freely given.

But looking at him now, Eren thought that maybe Levi took his role as captain a little _too_ seriously.

“You had better fucking grow,” Levi whispered as he carefully tipped some water into a potted plant that rested on the sill of his open window. “I’ve invested too much time into you for you to die on me now, you little shit.”

**Display**

On certain nights, Eren puts out all of their candles and lamps and pulls out a long, soft rope from underneath their bed. He doesn’t really know what instills the need in him, but he _wants_.

It’s on those nights that Levi watches Eren as he prepares, the only light coming from the glowing coals of the fireplace. His silver eyes are inscrutable as he disrobes and settles onto the bed. Levi’s body goes loose and pliant, allowing Eren to do as he wishes. The process is not a fast one, but Levi never complains as Eren guides him into position, reveling in the feel of pale, smooth skin and lithe muscles under his hands as he painstakingly ties Levi up.

He’s keenly aware of the strength in those muscles, knows Levi could easily fight against him and win if this was unwanted. Yet, Levi obediently follows Eren’s silent commands and the reminder that Levi trusts him enough to place his wellbeing in Eren’s hands never fails to make something catch in his throat. 

Eren rubs Levi’s skin gently, pressing fleeting kisses as he guides Levi’s lithe limbs to where he wants, tying the knots carefully and expertly. He checks the tension in the rope constantly, making sure that the rope is tight enough to press comfortably against sensitive skin, but not tight enough to chafe. Eren knew that Levi was used to the way the ODM gear rubbed into his skin, bore permanent marks from years of continued use, but that was the opposite of what Eren wanted him to feel now.

Levi gazes at him with soft grey eyes when he ties off the last knot. Eren double checks everything, hands flitting over the rope, always hyperaware of Levi’s body language and ready to disengage the moment he shows the smallest hint of being uncomfortable. The last thing he would ever want is to hurt Levi, would never forgive himself if he destroyed the extreme trust between them.

“I’m alright,” Levi murmurs, breaking the silence for the first time. At Levi’s reassurance, he retrieves the blindfold, pressing a soft, fleeting kiss against his lips before carefully lifting Levi’s head to tie the silk around his eyes. 

The black rope contrasts beautifully against Levi’s pale skin and Eren has to take a second to sit back and just admire the figure on his bed. Levi’s breath is steady and even, but the little involuntary movements he’s been making are starting to make the rope press and slide just the right way against what Eren knows are sensitive spots.

Eren is entranced at the barest hint of a flush beginning to work its way up Levi’s body and his lips part as his breath starts to come faster.

Eren’s hands smooth over his skin, tugging teasingly at a knot here and there, trailing feather-light over Levi’s hard cock. Levi moans, starting to squirm a bit, and Eren takes in the display with hungry eyes as he begins the painstaking process of taking Levi apart with pleasure.

**Execute**

_Eren is saved from execution by Levi._

The beating hurts and he gets the absolute shit kicked out of him, but afterwards, in the cell, Eren realizes that Captain Levi has just stayed his execution for one more day at least. The captain had saved his life today, and even though Eren knows it’s only because he’s useful at the moment, he’s still alive thanks to this man.

The pain in his body fades as he looks at the shorter man, meets coolly assessing silvery eyes and Eren’s heart squeezes painfully. In that moment, Eren knows that he would follow Levi into hell with a smile on his face if he but asked.


	2. F - J

**Fresh**

_Eren thinks Levi always smells fresh._

The morning light was just starting to stream in as Eren slowly woke. Levi stirred gently in his arms, burrowing deeper into the covers, a soft, questioning murmur escaping from his lips. Their hands were entwined and Levi gave his hand a sleepy squeeze, as if to make sure that he was still there.

“Go back to sleep,” Eren whispered, drawing the raven-haired man in more so that he was tucked firmly against his chest. He pressed his face into Levi’s hair, inhaling the comforting, familiar scent of detergent, peppermint, and fresh air that was distinctly _Levi_ . With a sleepy sigh, Eren let himself doze off and enjoy the peaceful moment for just a little longer.

**Glide**

Levi might not have true wings, but by god, he came as close to flying as a person could with what they had been given.

He watches as Levi soars in front of him, twisting and gliding through the tree branches like he was born to take to the air, and Eren’s heart slams painfully in his chest because he _wants_. He wants Levi, wants to be able to fly like his captain does, wants everything that always remains just out of his reach. 

Levi makes it look effortless, and Eren thinks for the briefest second that the fluttering of his cloak makes him look as if he’s truly gliding in the air, untouchable and free of any earthly bindings.

**Height**

_Eren likes that Levi is short._

Eren knew that Levi’s height was a sore spot for the older man. He had witnessed firsthand the swift slaps to the head or harsh kicks that were delivered as soon as someone even dared to _think_ about mentioning his height.

And though Eren would never admit it, he liked the size of Levi. It made him agile and swift in combat, made people underestimate him and Eren loved it when the captain brought someone down a peg or two and knocked the cocksure attitude out of them.

But the thing he liked most about it was that when he pulled Levi close to him at night, he slotted perfectly into his body, just the right size to tangle their legs together and tuck Levi’s face into his neck while nuzzling into soft black hair.

**Implicate**

_Levi implies certain things to one of their squad._

He doesn’t even remember what started the argument. All he knows is that Jean had said something stupid again, and he just as stupidly had risen to the challenge.

“If you’re not a virgin, I’ll eat my fucking boot,” Jean scoffed, a smug smile settling onto his lips.

Eren was just about to reply when he noticed Levi walking up behind Jean, a thin black brow raised. He leapt to his feet, fist slamming over his heart in a sharp salute, and a second later Jean followed with a startled, “Captain!”

Levi glanced to Eren, then to Jean, and then back to him again. There was something glinting within Levi’s steely eyes and Eren’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. That was a dangerous look Levi had, and he had to suppress a groan of distress as Levi shifted closer to Jean.

“Better go let the cook know how you’d like your boot prepared, Kirstein,” Levi murmured, and then he was striding away, green cloak waving gently behind him. Eren stared after him in shock. Had he really just…?

Jean’s eyes traveled from the retreating captain over to Eren, whose brief moment of triumph at Jean’s surprised face was shattered as Jean narrowed his eyes.

“Eren, did you seriously-”

“Shut the fuck up, horseface.”

**Jest**

_Eren finds Levi's sense of humor to be lacking._

“I suppose Hanji and I can go start a pirate crew now,” Levi says faintly, reaching up to finger the new black patch covering his eye, opposite of their Commander’s.

Hanji throws her head back and absolutely _howls_ with laughter.

“Captain,” Eren scolds, throwing Hanji a glare while he's at it, because Levi’s taking this disturbingly well. This new sense of humor is very out of character for him, which is worrying and Eren wonders if Levi is really as alright as he seems. “How can you joke about something like this? You’ve lost an eye!”

“You’re right,” Levi relents, settling back onto the infirmary's bed and closing his eye. But then, he cracks it open just a bit. “Should I get a parrot to make them for me instead?”

Hanji’s amused cackling reverberates through the castle, followed by a sharp crack, and then –

“Eren, stop hitting me - I’m injured - ow, you shit-”


	3. K - O

**Kinship**

It’s late at night and Eren and the new squad are sitting in the cabin, talking about everything and nothing.

The door opens and Captain Levi comes in, dressed in nothing but a loose white shirt and black pants. It’s the first time any of them, even Eren, who regularly keeps Levi company at night, has seen him so dressed down. It’s strange and feels almost intimate in the oddest of ways.

They quiet down as Levi grabs a chair, drags it over and settles into it.

“It’s fucking late, what’re you brats talking about this time?” he grumbles, and while everyone is nervous at first, they start to relax and conversation starts up again. Levi doesn’t say much, but he does make a couple of comments here and there casually. It makes them feel a bit more at ease because it’s just Levi the man talking to them, not the captain who is their superior. Everyone loosens up as the night goes on.

Eren watches Levi out of the corner of his eye and doesn’t miss the way the other man’s gaze softens as he takes in his new squad. It won’t ease the pain of losing his old team members, Eren knows, but it’s a step forward in the healing process and Eren vows to protect the little family he has carved out for himself.

**Lounge**

_Levi dresses down and sits casually with Eren late at night._

It was the nights with Captain Levi that Eren had come to regard as one of the few simple pleasures in his life. It had started with a simple offer to come keep him company when Eren couldn’t sleep.

“If we’re both going to be awake, we might as well be fucking awake together,” Levi had groused. That night, Eren had made two cups of tea and went to find Levi in his office. He was reclining on his couch, boots tucked neatly off to the side, jacket and cravat folded over the back of a chair.

He set the cup in front of Levi, who grunted a thanks and gestured vaguely to the other side of the couch in a silent invitation for him to sit down. As Eren took a seat, Levi grabbed an old, tattered book off the table.

“I’m assuming you haven’t read many books from the old world,” Levi said, brow quirked in question. At Eren’s quick shake of his head, he settled back and flipped it open. “Then listen up, brat,” Levi said, though it lacked any bite, and started a new tradition as he began reading out loud.

It was these nights that Eren treasured, watching the way Levi’s black hair gleamed in the light of the fire, the soft brush of his lips as he spoke, thin, delicate fingers turning the pages as the night wore on.

Even though the world outside was a cruel, horrible place, on these nights he was able to forget it. The escape that Levi offered would always hold a special place in his heart.

**Migrate**

_Levi’s injuries bother him as they get older._

It started one unnaturally cold and damp winter. Levi’s raven-black hair was starting to get shot through with more grey each year and Eren knew that the cold was starting to bother the other man’s injuries more and more with each passing winter, though he would never admit it.

Levi was curled up in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, blanket draped over him. The teakettle whistled and Eren brought Levi his tea.

“I’ve been reading about the birds that migrate south during the winter,” he says conversationally as he sets it down on the rickety table in front of them.

Levi snorts as he reaches for his tea. “They’ve got the right fucking idea,” he says, rubbing his leg absentmindedly, and Eren knows it’s an old injury that has bothered him for years.

Just as casually as before, Eren says, “Hanji wrote to me. Apparently, she knows of a cottage by the beach that’s for sale.”

Levi pauses for just a second, and then he takes a small sip of his tea. “That’s interesting,” he murmurs, and Eren hides a smile behind his own cup.

The next winter, their house lies empty and Eren digs his toes into the warm sand and wiggles them happily, gazing up fondly at Levi as he looks out over the horizon.

**Nervous**

_Eren is nervous the first time._

The first time they have sex is not wild or rough. Eren is nervous, trembling because this is _Levi_ and he’s beautiful and Eren doesn’t know what to do or how to do it, because he never has before. Instead of laughing or mocking him, Levi’s eyes are kind and his hands are gentle as he draws Eren on top of him, running smooth hands through his shaggy brown hair.

He whispers words of encouragement as he shows Eren what to do, Levi pours oil over his fingers and guides them down to his entrance, helps him stretch the ring of muscle there, shivers as Eren passes over his prostate and rubs gently.

When Eren’s cock slides in, Levi muffles the cry he makes on Eren's tanned shoulder, and after a few awkward thrusts, they settle into a rhythm. After they’re both spent and Eren has cleaned them up, he slides under the covers and draws Levi close, petting the short, soft hairs at Levi’s nape.

“Was… are you alright?” he asks tentatively, whisper-quiet in the dark room.

After a thoughtful hum, Levi says, “Not bad, for a brat,” and at the familiar nickname, Eren smiles, and he doesn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes soften when they glance up at him.

**Offend**

_Levi can be offensive but Eren reads between the lines._

Levi throws out curses and threats like nothing else, but over time, Eren has learned to read between the lines and listen to what Levi isn’t saying. He knows that Levi is the way he is because he’s terrified of caring too deeply.

One day when Levi cuts him out of his steaming titan, he listens to the stream of cursing as the captain realizes that he’s accidentally severed Eren’s legs. Instead of getting offended when he gets chewed out for pushing himself too hard, Eren simply lets Levi yell at him, lets his concern wash over him and it acts as a stronger painkiller than any other medicine.


	4. P - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one is dedicated to Carmen, aka my prompt giver, aka Ms. I-Bet-My-Right-Fucking-Nipple-That-Levi-Totally-Has-A-Praise-Kink-You-Salty-Bitch. Enjoy.
> 
> Final part coming soon? (Maybe. Probably.)

**Praise**

_Eren finds out that Levi likes to be praised._

The first time it happened had been an accident, a breathy, “God, you’re so _good_ ,” that tumbled thoughtlessly from his lips as Levi sank down onto his cock. Levi had immediately flushed and gave a deep shudder, but not in the way he usually did during sex. This was different and new and Eren clued into it right away, though he brushed it off as fluke.

The next time he did it was after Levi had landed gracefully in front of him and some new recruits after a dazzling series of demonstrations with the ODM gear. It happened partially on accident, and partially because he said it without thinking, but there was no denying the subtle flush that suffused Levi’s pale cheeks when Eren strode up to him and earnestly said, “That was absolutely amazing, Captain! You did so well!”

When Levi made a little, “Tch,” sound and quickly glanced away, Eren’s eyes widened. He was suddenly struck with a realization, one that sent a thrill of discovery surging through him.

The next time was purposeful, because Eren was too curious for his own damn good. It was late, far past the time that anyone would be awake. Even in the dim candlelight of their private quarters, Eren could clearly see Levi’s flushed face, muscles taut and trembling as Eren sank again and again into the heat of Levi’s body.

His face was turned away and Eren’s eyes zeroed onto the pale, delicate shell of Levi’s ear. The earlier discovery he had made still was forefront at his mind and Eren just _had_ to know. So he leaned down, until his lips were just barely touching the sharp line of Levi’s jaw. “You’re doing so well, you’re so _good_ ,” Eren murmured into Levi’s ear.

He grinned as Levi clenched so fucking tightly around him, the tips of his ears reddening as he gasped. He had been right, and the earlier thrill once more overtook him, because god, Levi _liked_ it and it was absolutely _perfect_.

Eren wrapped his hands around the soft skin of Levi’s hips, helping him to find a rhythm and pulling the captain back onto his cock. Levi was so fucking tight and hot, silvery eyes gone glassy with pleasure. Small, hitched moans escaped his lips and Eren knew Levi was close. He reached down to wrap a hand around Levi’s cock, firmly stroking, and Levi cried out, hips stuttering as his fingers tangled in their mussed bedsheets.

“Be a good boy and come for me, Levi,” Eren said, his voice low and filthy and breathless.

At the words, Levi threw his head back, a high keen escaping as his mouth formed a small “o.” Every muscle in his body grew taut as he came _hard_ , and it was the hottest fucking thing Eren had ever seen.

They didn’t talk about it afterward. Levi’s face was still flushed and he averted his eyes as Eren helped clean them up. As much as they teased each other, he didn’t want to joke about something like this and have the captain suddenly shut him out in the midst of his embarrassment.

Instead, he gave Levi’s cheek a quick kiss and was gratified in the way Levi relaxed when Eren whispered, “I _love_ it.”

Levi really liked being praised, Eren quickly found out, and he liked it a lot. It was such a simple thing to do, because Levi was perfect to him, and Eren was more than happy to indulge the captain.

**Quaint**

_Definition: attractively unusual_

The house they finally settle down in years after the war is nothing grandiose or in the middle of the city, like the houses that Historia wanted to gift them.

It’s a small house in the woods, outside of Wall Maria and far away from other people. Here, the only sounds are the wind rushing through the trees, the soft sounds of wildlife and Levi puttering around. It’s strange to see him like this, without his old uniform and doing domestic chores that he drags Eren into doing as well.

It’s strange to see him completely _happy_ , without the distractions of worry and stress furrowing his brows. Levi is still Levi, in all his love of cleanliness, tea, and all the other endearing quirks Eren’s picked up on over the years, but more relaxed and open.

And Eren, well, Eren realizes that he’s stupidly happy too. 

Eren never imagined he’d end up in a place like this, (never imagined his story to end other than in a titan’s mouth or at the gallows after he stopped being useful). It’s a better ending than he ever thought he’d be granted.

Their home is quiet and small, Eren thinks as his horse nears it, quaint, just like the man waiting for him.

Levi is leaning against the door, arms folded. His good eye is sharp and keen, but his face softens as Eren nears.

It didn’t really matter to Eren where they ended up, when all was said and done, because his home is wherever Levi is. 

**Reincarnate**

_Eren makes a promise to Levi._

They were old now, old enough that Titans had long become made-up monsters that parents used to scare misbehaving children with. Eren sat by Levi’s side, grief etched upon his face as he held a wrinkled hand clasped tightly in his.

“We had a long life, longer than most,” Levi said gently, trying to comfort Eren. “It’s a more peaceful death than I thought was possible.”

Eren’s body ached as he stood, leaning to place a kiss on a wrinkled brow, smoothing white hair to the side. “I’ll find you one day,” he promised, tears in his voice. “It might take me awhile, but I promise I will.”

Eren held his hand until Levi drifted off for the final time, his breaths slowing before they stopped entirely.

\--

Eren Jaeger’s doorbell rang. “One moment!” he yelled, pulling his hair into a bun as he ran to the door. He pulled it open to find a young man, close to his age, standing on his doorstep. His jet black hair was styled in a neat undercut and steely grey eyes were narrowed in ire.

“You’re fucking late, brat. I had to come looking for you,” he said, folding his arms. The gesture was no doubt meant to be imposing but instead it came off as a bit insecure.

The low voice brought memories crashing down, ones from a time long ago, now banished to but a brief chapter in history books. Tears welled in his eyes as he reached out to pull Levi into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face into soft black strands that still smelled faintly of soap and fresh air.

A forgotten promise rang in his ears, unsaid but still hanging heavily between them.

“You’re still so _short_ ,” Eren sobbed, expecting the knee to his stomach but still flinching when it came, though it was not as harsh as he knew it could be. 

“And you still need a goddamned haircut,” Levi groused, but Eren ignored it as the hug was returned. Everything would be alright, because despite his own promise, Levi had found him. Levi had come home. 

**Scars**

Eren’s no stranger to scars. However, thanks to his titan shifting abilities, they’re a thing of the past. No matter how deep he’s cut or how many of his limbs are severed, they always close or grow back without a mark to see.

Levi, on the other hand, has no such ability. His body has a variety of scars that tell of his life, each raised bit of skin another page in his story. It takes time for Levi to open up, to trust him, but one night, it happens.

Eren’s running his hands idly over smooth skin, enjoying the softness of it when his questing fingers reach a ridge of scar tissue on Levi’s bicep. His captain tenses and Eren immediately goes to withdraw his fingers. He’s surprised when his wrist is caught in a gentle grip and guided back down. Eren takes the silent permission for what it is and tentatively brushes the pads of his fingers over the raised tissue, carefully exploring and feeling it out.

It’s long, not overly thick, but it must have been deep. Eren knows that it would have definitely been painful.

Levi lets out a small, quiet breath and Eren looks up. In the light of the dying fire, he can see Levi’s eyes are closed and while his face is not completely relaxed, it is calm.

“It was from Farlan,” Levi softly says, and Eren has to hold his breath and strain his ears to catch the words.

Eren doesn’t know much about Levi’s past, but he’s heard just enough to know that Isabel and Farlan are an emotional wound, one that is still very much fresh and ready to tear open anew.

Eren remains silent. This thing between them is still very new and it’s the first time Levi has ever talked to him like this. Instead, he continues tracing the scar, waiting patiently to see if Levi’s done talking or if he wants to continue.

“The first time we met, it wasn’t on the best of terms,” Levi finally says, even quieter this time. There’s something melancholy in his voice, treading dangerously close to sadness. “The next few times weren’t either. Something changed eventually, though. We started working together, became close. He was my brother in everything but blood.”

When he finishes, Levi finally opens his eyes. They flick down to Eren, and there’s something achingly soft and vulnerable in the silvery grey depths. It’s the beginning of something edging dangerously close to _trust_ and Eren’s heart skips a beat. He’s being let in, taking the first, wobbling steps past Levi’s almost impassible barriers.

The next night, Eren’s hands reach out to another scar, one on his side. It takes all of the courage he has, but instead of pulling away, Eren boldly keeps his fingers on it in a silent query.

“A recruit’s blade shattered on an expedition. A piece hit me,” Levi tells him. “It stunned me long enough that he was killed before I could get to him.” There’s a trace of bitterness in his voice at the memory and Eren can’t help but lean down press a gentle kiss to the raised tissue. There’s a bit of surprise within Levi’s eyes when he pulls back, but it’s gone in an instant, making Eren wonder if he’d actually even seen it.

One by one, night after night, Eren asks silent questions, never expecting an answer, but Levi opens up anyway. Each time, it seems to get easier and Levi tenses a bit less when Eren discovers a new scar. It helps Levi to talk about this, Eren realizes at some point. His voice gets stronger with each story, each new mark revealed and so Eren listens, his attention focused solely on Levi.

A starburst-shaped scar on the side of his calf – _shot getting Isabel out of a robbery gone wrong._

The small, faint lines on Levi’s fingers – _nicked learning how to use his blades. Kenny had laughed at the blood and in one of the few shows of kindness from the man, had showed Levi how to clean and bandage them._

The small “X” traced on his hip – _a future promise from a man who had failed to kill him, but Levi had got there first and returned the favor by slitting his throat._

And one night, Eren’s hands brush over the rough marks tracing over his chest and thighs, marks that Eren had naively hoped he would someday share. With his abnormally fast healing, however, he doubts it will happen. It’s just one more thing to set him apart from his comrades and sometimes it’s hard to tamp down the bitterness at it all.

“You already know what those are,” Levi chides him, running his fingers gently through Eren’s hair, but there’s no bite to the words. “Too many years of wearing ODM gear.”

Eren hums thoughtfully instead, rubbing the skin on Levi’s thighs, making the other man shift a bit as they draw tantalizingly close to sensitive areas.

“These tell the stories of your life,” Eren says, the first time he’s spoken during this sort of ritual that they’ve began. He sees Levi tilt his head to stare at him, his face inscrutable as he stares at Eren. He feels compelled to continue.

“They let you carry the memories of the past with you always. Some are good, and some are bad, but they’re all a part of you.” Eren drops a kiss to one of the belt marks and murmurs, voice quiet yet firm, “Don’t let yourself forget them. You’ll regret it if you do.”

Levi blinks slowly, processing Eren’s words and then he gives a small sigh and closes his eyes. Eren remains quiet, still stroking Levi’s skin and he thinks the other man’s fallen asleep when he catches a single drop of wetness trailing down Levi’s cheek.

He reaches out to brush it away, gently thumbing over Levi’s cheek. Eren pulls Levi in close, knowing words aren’t needed because he _understands_.

In the silence of the night, Eren feels the fragile thing hanging between them strengthening just a bit more.

**Tipsy**

_Levi doesn't drink, until the one time he does._

It’s the night after an expedition and their losses had been few. Somehow, Hanji had gotten her hands on a couple cases of liquor and so the night had turned into a bit of an impromptu celebration.

Eren’s about to take a sip of his drink when he sees Hanji push a glass towards Levi. He smiles a bit to himself – their Commander is always pushing Levi’s boundaries and one of these days, she’s going to push too hard and get a boot-clad foot to the head.

Tonight, it would appear, is apparently not the night that happens. Eren is surprised when instead of shoving her and the glass away, Levi glances down at it in a moment of silent consideration instead. Eren can almost see the exact moment Levi decides _fuck it_ and snatches the glass to swallow it down.

Levi almost keels over from the sudden hearty slap to the back Hanji gives him, but rights himself gracefully a second later. The captain scowls darkly at Hanji’s sudden peal of loud cackling but doesn’t complain or shove her away when she eagerly pushes another full glass into Levi’s hands.

If Eren hadn’t seen it happen with his own two eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it possible.

Levi lifts his head, locking eyes with Eren. Flushing at being caught staring, he immediately drops his eyes and turns away, feigning interest in whatever Connie and Jean are going on about now.

Before he does however, he sees Levi raise a silent eyebrow at Eren’s actions and then tip the glass back, draining it in one swallow.

The night goes on and Eren is sitting off to the side a bit, drinking some water and watching his friends’ antics. For some reason, he hadn’t been in the mood to drink and he realizes it’s because he’s been keeping one eye on Levi all night. He gives a quick glance around, not finding the other man. Eren thinks he must have gone to bed, tired of the festivities.

Eren jumps a bit when he sees someone sit down in front of him and when he sees that it’s the missing Levi, his mouth goes dry.

Levi’s cheeks are flushed a tantalizing light pink and Eren can’t look away from those grey eyes. They’re so soft now, a vast difference to their usual sharpness.

Realization slams into Eren. Levi isn’t quite drunk, but he’s _tipsy_.

And god help him, it’s _adorable_.

“Fuck,” Levi sighs, resting a cheek on his hand, grey eyes shining slightly in the light, “You’re pretty.”

Eren gapes at him, because this is _Levi_ , and this is an entirely new side to the captain that he’s never seen before. “Excuse me?” Eren says, a bit breathlessly because he must have misheard.

Instead, Levi waves at him vaguely with his free hand. “You,” he says, though the word is a bit unsteady. “Your face is pretty and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Eren’s face must resemble something like a fish gasping for air, because he suddenly can’t _breathe._ While he struggles to regain his composure, Levi simply takes a sip out of his cup, quietly watching him with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
